digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:God
Untitled A lot of the higher up Digimon's bios talk about this guy. Should we assume that it's one guy and start compiling these references, or what? 06:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think they referencing Yggdrasill. Final Cannon Talk 13:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That could be possible, but the bio's specifically call it a "Being of Goodness" as well, and it mostly appears in the bios for Christianity-orientated Digimon. 16:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *They protect the Digital World's central "Kernel", the domain of its "God", and each of them has a unique duty *As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws *Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God" *As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is the guardian of God and His wisdom *As one of the Celestial Digimon, it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God *Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. *However, in response to a Being of Goodness in the Digital World (possibly the humans who created the Digital World), it raged in fury and rebellion, and so was deleted to the Dark Area. *Bagramon had a tiff with God. :What about references to a "God" in other seasions, a la Tamers? Maybe a disambig page to different "Gods" that have been referenced throughout the series.---- Rad140 Message 17:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what references they're are in the anime, though I know V-Tamers says that Daemon's Castle and the Tags were created by the Digital God. 02:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :There's references to a God in Tamers, mostly from the Devas, which is referring to Zhuqiaomon, although I can't remember if there are other references. There are some in Adventure 02, but I assume they're referring to the Sovereigns. Don't know about Frontier or Data Squard.---- Rad140 Message 05:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Also consider this statement: There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the center of the compass and acts as the "God" of the Digital World.- found in article Digimon Sovereigns Well, I that this "God" is based on the supreme Christian Creator—the angels of Digimon clearly imply that: Many of the Celestial Digimon and lesser Angels seem to bear holy symbols such as the crucifix on themselves or their garb and/or weapons, and Angewomon used the sign of the Cross in her Heaven's Charm to destroy LadyDevimon. And don't forget about Lucemon either... Ralnon (talk) 00:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Gods of the Digital Worlds Well in Digimon Adventure and Tamers, the Harmonious Ones/Sovereigns are shown to be the gods of the Digital Worlds of those continuities respectively. Fanglongmon is shown to be the "High Harmonious One" or the "Supreme Sovereign" in the sense that he is the leader of the group thus in a sense a "High God". However ENIAC and Atanasoff created the Digital Worlds of those continuities as shown in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, so therefore they are in a sense the "Supreme Gods" of those continuities. In V-Tamer I would likely say that it is ENIAC and Atanasoff as Yggdrasil/King Drasil was not created yet and nor does there seem to be any indication that Yggdrasil/King Drasil is the supreme god. However in Digimon Frontier, I would likely say that it is Yggdrasil/King Drasil, given the presence of the Royal Knights i.e. Crusadermon, Dynasmon and Gallantmon (cameo in "Bizarre Bazaar"). The Celestial Angels and Lucemon were portrayed as the nearest things to gods, however angels are not considered on the same level as gods. In Data Squad, the Olympus Twelve are the ruling gods presented with Yggdrasil/King Drasil as the supreme god. In Digimon Next, Yggdrasil/King Drasil is presented as the supreme god, once again. In D-Cyber, it is likely that Yggdrasil/King Drasil is the God of the Digital World, given the presence of the Royal Knights/Holy Knights i.e. Alphamon, Omnimon X, Medieval Gallantmon/Gallantmon X and Magnamon X. Chronicle and X-Evolution which are similar parallels to each other have Yggdrasil/King Drasil as the God of the Digital World respectively. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) However, as Yggdrasill has been shown not to be omnipotent, ominscient, or infinitely good, Yggdrasill by definition falls short of the status of the God referred to in regards to digimon such as Seraphimon or Ophanimon. Agreed; besides, for instance, he has command of Thirteen Royal Knights, and no connection has been shown between it and the Angel Digimon. Furthermore, never has it been shown to reside within any "Kernel", and its true form was a crystalline figure with a female appearance...while the "God" the Angels seem to serve is described explicitly as a "He". Ralnon (talk) 00:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't forget that Digimon is a multiverse, and as such, in Brave Tamer, it was explained that ENIAC created a model of the Digital Wiorld and somehow it evolved into a greater, omnipotent entity that created the Digittal World as well as the others Digital Worlds that exists in the Multiverse, and as such, he's omnipresent in all of existence, he's the true God. :That's a speculatory claim. Without sources, it won't be put on the page. 23:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) During Brave Tamer, ZeedMilleniummon was said that he was a threat to God itself, and that was ENIAC. Zeed is far more powerful than Seraphimon, the Royal Knights or the Digimon Sovereigns. So, we are safe to say that the "God" they were talking about was the existence called ENIAC. :Seriously, what is the quote that specifically identifies ENIAC as God? I'm a bit loathe to use ZeedMillenniummon's throwaway line, especially considering that it could have meant plural gods, it could have been a boast, lots of things, without changing the actual pronunciation or grammar of the Japanese line in any way.18:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand what is so hard to understand, in Brave Tamers it was specified to be the creators of the Digital World in all universes of the Multiverse. And as such they are all-powerful and omnipresent. So, unless you take the WonderSwan games of Ryo Akiyama as non-canon, then they are the gods of not only one but all Digital Worlds in existence. :...erg. #"Creator" does not necessarily imply "God", nor does it imply "omnipotent and omnipresent". YHWH in the Abrahamic religions is both creator AND God, omnipotent, and omnipresent, but his role as creator does not IMPLY those things. #The Wonderswan games apply to the continuity of the Adventure series. Not the entire franchise as a whole, nor the specific continuities of the Dictionary profiles or the later series. It explicitly does not apply in most of the later series, like Data Squad, where Yggdrasill is the "God of the Digital World". #For the claim that "ENIAC is the God of the Digital World in the Adventure series," you need to have an explicit citation. It's that simple. 20:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yggdrasil as God Other than not he is near omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent in the Digital World. At least 2/4 if not 3/4 incarnations were shown to be omnibenevolent but misguided in its actions. The Next Yggdrasil never did anything aggressive to Humans or Digimon. The Data Squad/Savers Yggdrasil only did what he did because he genuinely believed that humans had become too dangerous to Digimon. The Chronicle Yggdrasil was willing to allow the X-Digimon to live in the end, on the condition that the X-Antibody be erased (thus turning them back to normal e.g. WarGreymon X became normal WarGreymon). Does Yggdrasil's Inner Sanctum in X-Evolution count as a Kernel? Would the System World (or anywhere in the System World) in Next? What about the World Tree in Data Squad/Savers? True God is often described as he. However, the idea is that God is at the same time both Male and Female and neither all at once. So therefore Yggdrasil having a Male and Female aspect to his being (Norn in Next would embody this, likely (given that the Yggdrasil in Next is similar to that in Data Squad/Savers) she is the Crystalline figure given a human form, i.e. the Crystalline figure is Yggdrasil's conscience given a physical form) would not go against the idea of the Monotheistic God which the "God" referenced to, seems to be based on. It's likely that ENIAC and Atanasoff were the sources of the Digital Worlds of Adventure, Tamers and V-Tamer. However, Yggdrasil was likely involved in the creation of the Frontier, Data Squad/Savers, Next, D-Cyber, Chronicle and X-Evolution worlds. The Digital World depicted in Xros Wars is harder to determine in terms of its God/supreme god i.e. its Host/Master Computer. Given the fact that there is the presence of the multiple Vajiramon in the Sword Zone, the Caturamon that was a member of the Bagra Army in the Shinobi Zone (serving under Musyamon, who was supervised by Blastmon) as well as the Fanglongmon that was a member of the Death General Dorbickmon's Fire-fury Army. Based on that we have two Devas present (Vajiramon and Caturamon) as well as the Supreme Sovereign Digimon/Highest Harmonious One/Holiest Holy Beast i.e. Fanglongmon. That would suggest ENIAC and Atanasoff. However we also have the presence of the Angel Digimon e.g. GuardiAngemon in the Heaven Zone, Angemon being the leader of the Holy Warriors that Baalmon/Beelzemon used to be part of and the MagnaAngemon that was a member of the Digimon that protected the Digital World with Omnimon. Then of course there are the Piddomon that also appeared in the Heaven Zone. The most significant in relation to the point of discussion would be GuardiAngemon as he is considered the one who leads the armies of the Celestial Angels. Not to mention the presence of the Puttomon and Cupidmon and even Lucemon himself. The presence of the Legendary Warriors is also shown e.g. The Agunimons that join Xros Heart, The Beowulfmons in the Sword Zone, Mercurymon who was the original leader of Disc Zone before Kiriha conquered it. Not to mention Daipenmon and Ancient Volcamon who served the Bagra Army in the Lake and Magma Zones respectively. We do see a few Royal Knights notably Omnimon and Examon who were two of the DigiMemory Digimon, we see a silhouette of Dynasmon and Crusadermon/LoadKnightmon. Of the Olympus Twelve we see Neptunemon, Marsmon and Apollomon. The presence of these beings would suggest Yggdrasil is the God of this Digital World. But it is still confusing to determine at present, which pantheon is supreme i.e. Holy Beasts, Celestial Angels or Olympus Twelve. We see one Holy Beast (the holiest Holy Beast, not being very holy by serving demons i.e. Bagramon and Dorbickmon (not saying that he is a Demon Digimon but simply bad enough to be a demon)), a major Angel (GuardiAngemon (being more arguably "SLASH Angemon", just saying that he was being more violent than gentle and protective) and three Olympians (Neptunemon, Marsmon and Apollomon). So therefore it is confusing who is in charge. Even if we discount the Celestial Angels given only GuardiAngemon who is not a political leader but a military leader, there is still the confusion between the Holy Beasts and the Olympus Twelve. Who has more influence? Neptunemon (the highest ranked of the Olympus Twelve members present) or Fanglongmon (the leader of his pantheon)? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ignoring the plainly incorrect stuff you've stated, this page is written firstly from the null-canon (the reference book profiles), then the fiction, which identifies the God character as Yggdrasill, then Homeostasis. We do not base pages on speculation. ::Also, Yggdrasill is the spelling given by Digimon Web. 03:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Xros Wars manga 20 Implies that the "God" in Bagramon's profile is Yggdrasill. This makes sense, considering the profile, and explicitly ties together the angel profiles' mentions of God with Yggdrasill. Should we merge? 17:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Specifically, it says "God's storehouse/hideaway...the Data Tree Yggdrasill!", plus a lot of stuff too small for me to read yet. Also, Bagramon and the Royal Knights talk about God with the furigana for "Homeostasis", so we should definitely merge in that info. 05:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Are we sure that we should count Adventure's Homeostasis on that? In Adventure they were multiple and denied being gods, while in Xros Wars it seems to be a single being. I think Homeostasis might be a supra-dimensional name, or maybe it's just because of the homage aspect the manga has. 20:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::What is the source for multiple Homeostasis? I haven't seen the Japanese original, but in the dub we only see the one Homeostasis and the Agents. :::In any case, XW20 seems to say that the franchise-wide concepts of "Yggdrasill", "God", and "Homeostasis" are the same thing; whether they are actually considered gods in each continuity, or show up at all, is a matter for the fiction section. As an analogy, Huanglongmon and the Four Holy Beasts are gods in Adventure and Tamers, but not in Xros Wars. :::If you prefer, we can wait until we get a hold of a reliable script for XW19 and XW20 before merging. 21:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Notes Sakuyamon: A Digimon that holds the role of a , acting as an agent of God's will. Capitalization Here, in the Adventure section, I'm under the impression that the word "god" is not capitalized in that context, but I don't know for sure. Anyone? 22:00, September 21, 2019 (UTC)